Robots in Space/Gallery/2
Crusher's launch, part 1 S4E9 Pickle examining a rocket.png S4E9 Pickle looks at the control panel.png S4E9 Pickle closes the panel.png S4E9 Crusher dressed as an astronaut.png S4E9 Pickle "It sure is".png S4E9 Crusher "I'm the brave astronaut".png S4E9 Crusher goes up the rocket ramp.png S4E9 Pickle jumps for joy.png S4E9 Crusher gets in the rocket.png S4E9 Pickle "How do I do that?".png S4E9 Crusher scoffs.png S4E9 Crusher "3, 2, 1, blastoff".png S4E9 Pickle "Got it!".png S4E9 Pickle "Wait, what do I say?".png S4E9 Crusher says the launchword again.png S4E9 Pickle "Now I remember".png S4E9 Pickle "Just remind me one more time".png S4E9 Crusher annoyingly says the launchword.png S4E9 Pickle "I won't forget this time".png S4E9 Rocket ready for launch.png S4E9 Pickle starts the countdown.png S4E9 Pickle "...marshmallows!".png S4E9 Crusher "Marshmallows?!".png S4E9 Rocket thruster firing marshmallows.png S4E9 Crusher's rocket flies uncontrollably.png S4E9 Rocket fires marshmallows everywhere.png S4E9 Pile of marshmallows.png S4E9 Rocket lands in the marshmallow pile.png S4E9 Pickle "Houston, we have a marshmallow".png S4E9 Pickle eats a marshmallow.png Wormhole shortcut S4E9 Monster Machines fly through outer space.png S4E9 Gabby presenting her planet map.png S4E9 Diagram of Earth.png S4E9 Diagram of Pluto.png S4E9 Starla "Pluto sure is far".png S4E9 Stripes suggests a shortcut.png S4E9 Darington "A shortcut in outer space?".png S4E9 Darington "I don't think we're ever".png S4E9 Darington pondering obliviously.png S4E9 Darington finds a shortcut.png S4E9 Stripes, Starla and Zeg see the shortcut.png S4E9 Blaze says it's a wormhole.png S4E9 Watts "Sounds like a shortcut to me".png S4E9 Blaze "This way".png S4E9 Monster Machines enter the wormhole.png S4E9 Monster Machines inside the wormhole.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly through the wormhole.png S4E9 Zeg "Wormhole theoretical and fun".png|"Wormhole theoretical and fun!" S4E9 Monster Machines having fun in the wormhole.png S4E9 Stripes hears an awful sound.png|Zeeeee...BANG! "Huh, I wonder what that sound could be." S4E9 Watts "It's probably nothing".png|"Eh, it’s probably nothing." S4E9 Watts hears the sound again.png|"Or..." S4E9 Wormhole closing.png|"IT'S THE WORMHOLE CLOSING BEHIND US!" S4E9 Gabby "It's collapsing!".png|"Oh, no! It’s collapsing!" S4E9 Stripes "We've gotta fly faster!".png|"Rawwr! We've gotta fly faster!" S4E9 Help us speed up to 5.png S4E9 Speed starts at 1.png S4E9 Speed increases to 2.png S4E9 Speed increases to 3.png S4E9 Speed increases to 4.png S4E9 Speed increases to 5.png S4E9 Monster Machines increase their speed.png S4E9 Wormhole closes behind the Monster Machines.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly further into the wormhole.png S4E9 Starla cheering.png|"Yee-haw! We're goin' faster now!" S4E9 Wormhole closing behind Darington and Starla.png|"But not fast enough! The collapsing wormhole keeps getting closer!" S4E9 The robots need a speed of 10.png S4E9 Count with us.png S4E9 Speed starts at 5.png S4E9 Speed increases to 6.png S4E9 Speed increases to 7.png S4E9 Speed increases to 8.png S4E9 Speed increases to 9.png S4E9 Speed increases to 10.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly even faster.png S4E9 Wormhole closes more.png S4E9 Monster Machines still flying.png S4E9 Stripes "There's the way out".png S4E9 Wormhole exit.png S4E9 The robots need to go 15.png S4E9 Count to 15 with us.png S4E9 Speed starts at 10.png S4E9 Speed increases to 11.png S4E9 Speed increases to 12.png S4E9 Speed increases to 13.png S4E9 Speed increases to 14.png S4E9 Speed increases to 15.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly the fastest of all.png S4E9 Wormhole almost fully closed.png S4E9 Monster Machines reach the exit.png S4E9 Wormhole closes completely.png S4E9 Gabby shows the planet map again.png S4E9 Earth diagram again.png S4E9 Diagram of Saturn.png S4E9 Darington "That was some shortcut".png S4E9 Blaze "We can't stop now".png S4E9 Stripes and Starla agree.png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!".png S4E9 Monster Machines pass another nebula.png Planets! S4E9 AJ looks at the planet map.png S4E9 Earth lit by the sun.png S4E9 Sun shining.png S4E9 Planets orbit around the sun.png S4E9 Shot of planets orbiting.png S4E9 Mercury.png S4E9 Venus and its temperature.png S4E9 Earth.png S4E9 Sun shines by Earth.png S4E9 Mars.png S4E9 Jupiter.png S4E9 Saturn.png S4E9 Saturn's ice rings.png S4E9 Uranus and Neptune and their gas.png S4E9 Pluto and its height.png S4E9 Planets orbit the sun again.png S4E9 Earth in orbit.png S4E9 Jupiter in orbit.png S4E9 Shot of the Solar System.png Crusher’s launch, part 2 S4E9 Pickle inspects the rocket again.png S4E9 Pickle playing jazz music.png S4E9 Pickle "Smooth".png S4E9 Crusher ready to go into space.png S4E9 Pickle "This is so exciting".png S4E9 Crusher gets into the rocket.png S4E9 Crusher "Do you remember what to say?".png S4E9 Pickle checking his clipboard.png S4E9 Pickle "Remember what?".png S4E9 Crusher points out the launchword again.png S4E9 Pickle "Of course I remember that".png S4E9 Pickle "Beginning countdown".png S4E9 Pickle starts the countdown again.png S4E9 Pickle "Sandwiches!".png S4E9 Crusher "Sandwiches?!".png S4E9 Rocket starts blasting sandwiches.png S4E9 Rocket flies and tosses sandwiches.png S4E9 Pile of sandwiches.png S4E9 Rocket lands in the sandwich pile.png S4E9 Pickle "One small sandwich for".png S4E9 Pickle eats a sandwich.png Saturn's ice rings S4E9 Monster Machines fly further through space.png S4E9 Watts "Look at that".png|Look at that. S4E9 Shot of Saturn.png S4E9 Zeg describing Saturn's rings.png|"Saturn have eight rings. Each made of thousands of ringlets." S4E9 Zeg getting surprised stares.png|Double OMG! "Haha, Zeg." S4E9 AJ getting a call.png|"Listen. We're getting a call." S4E9 Commander Megan appears on the communicator.png|"It's Commander Megan." S4E9 Commander Megan "How's your mission coming?".png|"Commander Megan to space robots. How's your mission coming." S4E9 AJ giving an update.png|"So far, so good. We're approaching planet Saturn now." S4E9 Commander Megan warning of ice volcanoes.png|"Saturn, huh? Well, be careful. One of Saturn's moons has powerful ice volcanoes." S4E9 AJ gets the warning.png|"Ice volcanoes? Thanks for the warning." S4E9 Monster Machines fly over Titan.png S4E9 Stripes never heard of ice volcanoes.png S4E9 Stripes wonders what an ice volcano is.png S4E9 Stripes blasted by ice volcano.png S4E9 Stripes trapped in a block of ice.png S4E9 Stripes' ice block floats toward Saturn.png S4E9 Watts blasted by ice volcano.png S4E9 Watts trapped in a block of ice.png S4E9 Darington and Starla blasted by ice volcano.png S4E9 Darington and Starla trapped in a block of ice.png S4E9 Zeg encounters ice volcanoes.png S4E9 Zeg blasted by ice volcano.png S4E9 Zeg trapped in a block of ice.png S4E9 Blaze sees the ice volcanoes.png S4E9 Ice volcano blasting ice.png S4E9 Blaze dodges the ice volcanoes.png S4E9 Blaze "That was close".png S4E9 Blaze sees his friends are trapped.png S4E9 Trapped Monster Machines head toward Saturn.png S4E9 We have to help them.png S4E9 Blaze flying toward Saturn.png S4E9 Blaze flies across Saturn's ice rings.png S4E9 Blaze hears Stripes.png S4E9 Where is Stripes trapped.png S4E9 Ice block interface.png S4E9 Blaze "Hang on, Stripes!".png S4E9 Blaze freeing Stripes.png S4E9 Stripes is freed.png S4E9 Blaze and Stripes hear Watts and Gabby.png S4E9 Stripes "That's Watts and Gabby".png|Hey! That’s Watts and Gabby! S4E9 Which ice is the same.png S4E9 Blaze freeing Watts.png S4E9 Watts is freed.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Watts hear Starla and Darington.png S4E9 Watts and Gabby "That sounds like".png|That sounds like Starla! And Darington! S4E9 Which ice are they in.png S4E9 Blaze freeing Starla and Darington.png S4E9 Starla and Darington are freed.png S4E9 Watts "One friend left to rescue".png S4E9 Blaze and Watts hear Zeg.png S4E9 Blaze "We'll find you!".png S4E9 Which ice is Zeg in.png S4E9 Blaze freeing Zeg.png S4E9 Zeg freed.png S4E9 Zeg gives Blaze a big hug.png S4E9 Monster Machines all together again.png S4E9 Stripes "Nothing can stop us".png S4E9 Watts "'Cause we've got".png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!" 2.png S4E9 Monster Machines leaving Saturn.png To return to the Robots in Space episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries